With reference to the banking field as an example, software packages heretofore provided by the assignee of this application have been provided specifically for each banking task. Thus, separate software packages have been provided for DDA (demand deposit accounts), for retirement fund management, and the like.
In preparing such software packages, the in-house software company personnel (designers) fully design the software package based on their understanding, through discussion, of the requirements and desires of the "planner" of products employed by the banking institution (purchaser). The package so designed is per-ordained and largely invariant upon purchaser use and may be considered as code (software) fully executed by the designers.
Applicants are aware of Patent No. 4,346,442, entitled "Securities Brokerage-Cash Management System", issued on Aug. 24, 1982 and disclosing a single software package addressing plural accounting functions. The system of this patent is seen, however, also as being pre-ordained and largely invariant upon purchaser use and as code executed fully as established by the system designers.
From applicants' viewpoint, it would be highly desirable for a planner for an institution to have the ability to ordain the contents of a system at its installation and to have the further ability for adding or modifying system functions after initial installation.